The present invention relates to a hand-held power tool.
Hand-held power tools are made known in the related art that are equipped with a light-emitting diode so that work can be carried out with the hand-held power tool even in poorly-lit surroundings. To this end, the light-emitting diode is located at a suitable point on the hand-held power tool, and it is oriented such that it illuminates the working area. According to DE 102 54 829 A, for example, a hollow cylindrical lamp housing is integrally formed in a lower region of the motor housing, in which a lamp “chute” for accommodating a light-emitting diode is formed. The opening of the lamp housing points in the direction of the working area.
Known hand-held power tools with light-emitting diodes do not adequately illuminate the working area, however, since the light-emitting diode is located relatively far from the working area, due to its location on the hand-held power tool. In addition, with many hand-held power tools, the light-emitting diode illuminates the working area at an angle, e.g., from below or above. As a result, parts of the housing and/or the insertion tool cast a shadow on the working area.